justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Want To Want Me
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Couple Version February 16, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Couple Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Couple Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mashup) 3 (Couple Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |mashup = November Exclusive (JDU) |alt = Couple Version Party Master Mode (Wii U) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet(Couple Version) |pc = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |gc = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |lc = Orange (Classic) Red (Couple Version/Mashup) |pictos = 164 (Classic) 152 (Couple Version) 100 (Mashup) |dura = 3:26 (Classic) 3:28 (Couple Version) |nowc = WantToWantMe WantToWantMeALT (Couple Version) WantToWantMeSHI (Showtime) WantToWantMeMU (Mashup) WantToWantMePMT (Puppet Master Time) |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/6SeCS7l6BH/?taken-by=jerkyjessy |perf = Classic Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/6SeCS7l6BH/?taken-by=jerkyjessy Couple Version Juliana Herrera (P2) |from = album }}"Want To Want Me" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a backwards golden cap, black sunglasses, a gold jacket, a red and white button down shirt, black skinny jeans, a silver necklace, and gold sneakers. Couple Version The dancers in the couple version are a man and a woman. 'P1' P1 has short black hair and wears a red blazer, an orange dress shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and black shoes. 'P2' P2 has shoulder-length black hair and wears an orange studded sleeveless dress with a pink waistband, black pantyhose, and pink heels. Wanttowantmealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Wanttowantmealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background starts off on a swirled backdrop with silhouetted women dancing seductively. The backdrop fades from red to pink to blue. Just before the chorus starts, a woman walks forward, revealed to be a void for the man to enter. During each of the choruses, the background features square and diamond lights, mainly being red, purple, gold and white. Silhouetted women that match the colors dance around with the man. Just before the second verse, red striped lines flow to the right, with another female void coming forth. Inward are various silhouetted women lying seductively, with another void walking forth. At the third verse, the silhouettes stand halfway out of the ground; they are shushing and flowing their arms. Near the end of the song, the background returns to the swirled backdrop. Couple Version The couple version is showcased with a large colored panel that switches between turquoise and pink. Octagon-shaped pebbles surround the screen, and the dancers' silhouettes are visible on it. At the third verse, the screen pans away, with stage lights shining. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: While tapping your right shoulder, punch downward. Wanttowantme gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Wanttowantme gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Couple Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Couple Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push the air with both hands. Gold Move 3: Similar to Gold Moves 1 and 2 but you have to pump up both arms. Wanttowantmealt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 wanttowantmealt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Wanttowantmealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 wanttowantmealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand over your right eye. (''Just Dance'')'' '''Gold Move 2:' Clap twice in top right corner. (''Maps'')'' Justdance gm 3.png|Gold Move 1 (Just Dance) Wanttowantmemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Mad gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Maps) Wanttowantmemu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Want To Want Me has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the Just Dance Unlimited service in November. The Mashup does not have a particular theme, but it only features female dancers. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers *''Wild'' *''Just Dance GM1' *Want U Back '' *''Hit The Lights '' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Lights'' *''Wild'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Super Bass'' *''Want U Back'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Lights'' *''Wild'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Super Bass'' *''TiK ToK'' *''Maps ''GM2 *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Lights'' *''Wild'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''So Glamorous'' Party Master Mode Want to Want Me has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'''''Want to Want Me *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool Attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Teacher'/'All About That Bass' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool Attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Uptown Funk'/'Born This Way' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Hello Baby/Look at the Sky/'Uptown Funk'/'All About That Bass' *Catch And Release/Loosing Control/Robot Puppet/Give It To Me *Clap Happy/Look At Me/Metronome/Cute O' Clock *Disco Zombi/Cool Slide/Funky Baby/Ghetto Shake *Clap Happy/Look At Me/'Teacher'/'Born This Way' *Disco Zombi/Slide Cool/Funky Baby/Ghetto Shake *Hand Mill/Salsa/Jamaican Fish/Mujik *''Want To Want Me'' Captions Want To Want Me appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves. *Ducky Hops Dance Quests Classic *Sunglasses Appearances in Mashups Want To Want Me appears in the following Mashup: *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs S-Z Couple Version *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''Want To Want Me'' is the second song by Jason Derulo in the series. **It is also his first song to not be an exclusive. *Sam Martin did vocals for the song but is not credited. **If he was then this would be his first song in the series followed by Stuck On A Feeling. *''Want To Want Me''’s preview is the first preview to have an interview with someone that is not with the two Just Dance producers. *In the Mashup, during Just Dance s routine, the background color switches before the next dancer appears. *In the mashup, the dancer appearing most throughout is ''Aurélie Sériné'', appearing four times during it. *Jason Derulo performed this song at E3 to help Ubisoft launch the game. *This is the second time where Jason Derulo approves his song for Just Dance, after The Other Side. **This is the second time such a thing has happened, after Flo Rida performing Good Feeling to help with the launch of . *The dancer resembles Kiss Kiss and The Choice Is Yours. **They very likely wear the same cap. **The avatar extremely resembles the one for Kiss Kiss. *Behind Jason Derulo's performance at E3, the full gameplay can be seen without the pictograms, scoring, and level bar. This marks the first time the full gameplay has been "revealed" by the official material before the game's release. *Jason Derulo said in an interview that he is a fan of the game and he plays it with his niece. **Thus, Jason Derulo is the first fan of Just Dance to have a song featured in the series. *In the Party Master Mode for this song, some pictograms from That's the Way (I Like It) are not synced with the routine. *The Mashup of this song is the first exclusive Mashup in . **The Mashup of this song is also the first Just Dance Unlimited exclusive Mashup to only feature female dancers. It was later followed by No Control’s Mashup. *When the Mashup was first released, the background did not move for some reason, and the color of the background did not change when the dancer switched to the next. This was fixed on December 21st, 2015. *The ESRB Rating summary references the background of this song. **The background is a part of the reason for the "Mild Suggestive Themes" rating. *The lyrics “You open the door/Wearing nothing but a smile” are referenced in the ESRB's rating summary for . *The Classic routine of the song was featured in an episode of .https://twitter.com/CWiZombie/status/854514640767864832 Gallery Game Files WantToWantMe.png|''Want To Want Me'' WantToWantMeALT.png|''Want To Want Me (Couple Version) WantToWantMeMU Cover Online.jpg|''Want To Want Me (Mashup) Wanttowantmepm cover generic.png|''Want To Want Me'' (Party Master Mode) Wanttowantmeshi cover generic.png|''Want To Want Me'' (Showtime) Wanttowantme cover albumcoach.png | album coach (Classic) Wanttowantmealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Couple Version) Wanttowantmeshi cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Showtime) tex1 64x64 m 449c2a15ea021ea1 14.png|Menu background (7th Gen, Classic) Wanttowantmepm cover albumbkg.png|Party master album background Want.jpg| menu banner (Classic) Wanttowantme cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) WantToWantMe_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) wanttowantmealt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Couple Version) WantToWantMeALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Couple Version) 288.png|Avatar (Classic) 200288.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300288.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Want to Want Me Couple P2 Avatar.png|P2 s avatar (Couple Version) 200305.png|P2 s golden avatar (Couple Version) 300305.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Couple Version) Wanttowantmepictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) wanttowantmealt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Couple Version) In-Game Screenshots Wanttowantme menu.png|''Want To Want Me'' on the menu (Classic) Wanttowantme load.png| loading screen (Classic) Wanttowantme coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) WantToWantMe jd2018 menu.png|''Want To Want Me'' on the Just Dance 2018 menu (Classic) WantToWantMe jd2018 load.png|''Just Dance 2018'' loading screen (Classic) WantToWantMe jd2018 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2018'' coach selection screen (Classic) WantToWantMe jd19 menu.png|''Want To Want Me'' on the Just Dance 2019 menu (Classic) WantToWantMe jd19 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen (Classic) WantToWantMe jd19 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen (Classic) WantToWantMeALT jd2017 menu.png|''Want To Want Me'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu (Couple Version) WantToWantMeALT jd2017 load.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen (Couple Version) WantToWantMeALT jd2017 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2017'' coach selection screen (Couple Version) WantToWantMeALT jd2017 scoring.png|''Just Dance 2017'' scoring screen (Couple Version) WantToWantMeALT jd2018 menu.png|''Want To Want Me'' on the Just Dance 2018 menu (Couple Version) WantToWantMeALT jd2018 load.png|''Just Dance 2018'' loading screen WantToWantMeALT jd2018 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2018'' coach selection screen (Couple Version) Promotional Images Want To Want Me Extraction.png|Promotional coach Wanttowantme promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18221449374 1ae575081e o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 18657872879 f4dd490a8c o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 18844041905 046e8e7bbf o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 4 Behind The Scenes DANCER106.jpg|Behind The Scenes (Classic) WTWM PP.png|Placeholder pictograms + Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Want To Want Me Square.png|Beta menu square Beta pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram Others Jason_Derulo_-_Want_To_Want_Me_Just_Dance_2016_E3_Gameplay_preview.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) WTWM Menu.gif Couple Menu.gif Want to Want Santa.jpg|''Want to Want Me'' in Just Dance’s Christmas wishes WantToWantMe_BG.png|Background (from the fankit) Videos Official Music Video Jason Derulo - "Want To Want Me" (Official Video) Teasers Want To Want Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Want To Want Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 Want To Want Me 4 stars Xbox 360 Want To Want Me - Just Dance Now Want To Want Me - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Want To Want Me Want To Want Me - Just Dance 2019 'Couple Version' Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me(Couple version) Just Dance Now Want To Want Me (Versión para Parejas) by Jason Derulo Want To Want Me - Jason Derulo(Just Dance 2017) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Want To Want Me - Alternate (Versão de casal) 'Showtime' Want To Want Me (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 'Mashup' Want To Want Me (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Want To Want Me (Mashup) (Updated) - Just Dance 2016 'Party Master Mode' Want To Want Me (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2016 Want To Want Me (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2016 (Gamepad View) Extractions Want To Want Me - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Want To Want Me Couple Want To Want Me - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) References Site Navigation it:Want To Want Me es:Want To Want Me de:Want To Want Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jason Derulo Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups